The Second Rising (Redeux)
by OneWomanStorm
Summary: "Like drips down the drain the sands of time flow...Look to the past for all you need to know...Defeat him fast with the ones who were passed...Look to the Lion who acts out of part...The crow cries thrice as to earth they return...To ice, to fire, the world may burn..." Secrets and deception in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts come to light in Harry's fourth year. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Tears, over a thousand years old, were swept away with a swift movement of her hand. They had pooled at her feet as she had prayed for mercy, for redemption. She hadn't stopped sobbing since she arrived. To her left, the young man she had saved as a child, the young man she had _corrupted _knelt in the same manner as herself, never moving except to wipe the tears from the floor.

He was more stoic and distant than she.

She had screamed and cried and begged for a hundred years before she realised that all she could do, all that _might _work, was to pray.

They had realised their mistake. She had died, and when she arrived here, she had seen the monster she was. The monster _she _became. A monster that _killed, _that _tortured, _someone who had thought that what she was doing was the _only option. _The _only _way for people with magic to be safe. Oh how wrong she was. She had seen what had happened in the end. Gwen ruled better than she ever could. She did more as queen, to protect good magic wielders, than herself. She knew that the man next to her had discovered the same.

Neither of them thought they had a chance at redemption.

"Lady Morgana, Mordred. Please hush away your tears and rise."

Startled, they both hurried up. Morgana wiped away her tears hastily with the hem of her dress.

Bowing their heads, they daren't look up, but the soft command forced them to do so.

"Please, don't be shy; you have nothing to be afraid of." A soft giggle as the pairs' eyes widened only made the owner of the voice seem kinder. It was the voice of a young girl.

She seemed only early teenaged in appearance, with pale blonde waves held back with light blue bow, and donned in a baby blue and white polka dot summer dress with slight bell capped sleeves and a scalloped hem. Her feet stayed bare, toenails painted a baby blue.

"Hello there! I'm Seren." She greeted, sky blue eyes sparkling with mirth. And with age. The wisdom in her eyes was the only giveaway to how old the girl really was.

"H-Hello" Morgana answered, voice quavering.

"…Hello." Mordred copied Morgana, less shaky sounding than the former, but clearly shaken with the first contact they've had with someone other than each other.

"Are you sorry for what you did, Morgana?" Selene questioned.

"Of course!" Morgana's voice flooded with compassion and honesty, no longer afraid.

"And you, Mordred?"

"Yes! More than you could believe!" His voice had filled itself with the same tone.

Selene kept with her questioning.

"Do you wish to be redeemed? Do some good?"

"Yes!"

"Certainly!"

"Do you wish for you former friends' forgiveness?"

"It is my greatest desire."

"More than anything."

Selene beamed, eyes sparkling more than ever as she placed a hand on Morgana's shoulders.

Instantly the sorceress' body was cleaned. Her hair no longer the nest that it had tangled into through her insanity; instead it fell back in the dark waves that she was born with, and she was wearing her favourite blue dress. The one she had often worn when she had no knowledge of her powers.

Looking over at Mordred, Selene's other palm resting on his shoulder, he too changed. Back into his 'Knight of Camelot' attire.

A warm feeling spread through both of their bodies, starting from their heads and all away down to their toes, cleansing them with love and kindness and an insurmountable measure of _good._

"Follow me. Quite a few people have watched you pray and watched you show penitence for your mistakes. They want to talk to you both."

Morgana's eyebrows flew into her hairline. People had been watching them? They wanted to talk? To them?

The ground-that is, whatever they were standing on, as it certainly wasn't earth-sprang to life, a deep rumble sending tremors down the three's spines. An oak tree seemed to form in mid-air, sprouting high and wide- the trunk split in half at the base, separating to make a gap then twisting back together to form an archway.

Selene stood between them, holding her hands, skipping slightly in front whilst she guided them towards the arch.

The first thing that Morgana noticed was the place she had entered. It was a replica of the lake that Merlin had so often visited. The sun shined brightly, and a slight breeze whispered in the winds. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, but snapped open as Mordred gasped in shock.

Then she saw them. They stood there with smiles on their faces. Pitying looks and eyes full of forgiveness. Morgana's body racked itself with a sob as she stumbled backwards in surprise.

She slammed her eyes closed in pain as she shrank into herself.

A hand rested on her shoulder in a distant yet familiar manner, as, seemingly against her own will, she opened her eyes and looked at the familiar face she had loved and then hated.

Brown eyes bored into Morgana with only forgiveness and love present within them.

"We forgive you, Morgana. We only want to have you back."

Overwhelmed Morgana clutched her former best friend and, pressing Gwen tight to her, buried her face in the Queen's shoulder and started sobbing in relief. Over and over she kept repeating "I'm sorry" as her hair was stroked by the former handmaiden.

Once her sobs had quietened, she parted Gwen's embrace, and, embarrassed, wiped her eyes. Turning to Arthur and the Knights* and Gaius, who were standing next to Mordred and Selene (it seemed that while she was crying Mordred had made amends, as he looked more at peace than he had ever been.) She spoke clearly. "I am so sorry for everything. I…I don't even know why you would want to forgive me. I am a monster. You should hate me. Why don't you?"

Arthur stepped forward, voice full of passionate conviction. "You are _not _a monster. You were just misguided. Why wouldn't we forgive you? We love you. We've seen you pray and hope for forgiveness. Why wouldn't we forgive our sister?"

Her heart raced with happiness as she grabbed Arthurs arm and pulled him in for a hug between herself and Gwen. In short it turned into a hug out that lasted for quite a while as they basked in love and forgiveness and relief.

Selene cleared her throat and they broke apart, almost hesitant and only slightly embarrassed.

"Yay! Now you've all made up, I need to talk to you." Selene ended on a more serious note. Though in her airy voice, it had all seemed rather distracted and absent instead.

They faced her, waiting patiently.

"I'm going to tell you something very important. A dark and terrible plan has been waiting to surface. Soon that plot shall be put into effect. Soon, we will need somebodies to aid those in need."

She took a breath, pausing, tone growing more and more serious and less distant as a shadow of anger brushed Selene's cheeks.

"In short. There is a big bad guy, and two special people are going to bring you and two others back. To life. It was prophesized that you, Arthur, as the once and Future King will one day return when the people were in great need. " Selene started, 'pacing' absentmindedly as she spoke, although it was more like twirling tiptoed steps. "However, until your deaths there was no chance of anybody else returning. I believe that is all you need to know for now, before, of course, I introduce you to the two others going back with you." The group seemed to have similar expressions of mixed confusion and understanding. Selene nodded mentally-it was a lot to take in, after all.

"When you go back you will be unconscious for a while whilst your brains will be fed with information that will make you stand out less in the society. Manners and fashions and big events, for example. Do you all accept this? If you die at any point since you return, you will not be able to get sent back." Selene asked. She was confident in the group, certain that they would, indeed, agree, however she had a small seed of doubt that didn't want to go away. Until, of course, she got their answers.

"Of course! People need our help; I am not just going to wait for innocents to die." Gwaine exclaimed. Everybody murmured in agreement, as Selene went up to each and every one and gave them a big hug, a soft smile at her lips.

"Then you better get ready" she said when she had finished.

"Why?" Asked Arthur, running a hand through his hair. He looked around for Merlin, and was worried when he couldn't find him. And why, he asked himself, hadn't he thought of Merlin before? They'd watched for Morgana, and they'd all certainly remembered Merlin-But he couldn't remember having a single care for Merlin's whereabouts the entire time they'd spent in Avalon.

He snapped mack into reality as Selene spoke again, shoving it to the back of his mind. He'd find out soon enough, he was sure of it.

Selene smiled. "It's starting soon."


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A funny feeling stirred in Hermione's stomach as she started walking to the common room to get ready for the ball. It was one of anticipation and excitement. But not the type she expected.

Yes, she was going to the ball with world-famous Quidditch star Victor Krum. But no, this was…different. Its difference was tangible, coating the air in excitement and mystery, and Hermione drank it in like an alcoholic given a keg of Firewhiskey. Realising what the feeling was, her heart started to make palpitations. She forced herself to calm. _All in due course, Hermione_, she told herself. Absentmindedly she told the Fat Lady the password, and walked inside.

She could already see some students dressed in their finery, heading down early to meet up with dates or with friends. Wanting to avoid Harry and Ron, (especially Ron.), she flitted up the stairs to her dormitory and ran the bath, giving a quick greeting to Pavarti and Lavender, both of whom were hastily applying makeup.

"Hermione, the ball starts in two hours! You need to get a move on if you're going!" warned Lavender, but Hermione just waved the blonde off in dismissal. The champions and their dates would be entering half an hour after everybody else, so she felt she had sufficient time to get ready.

A soft steam infused the room with the scent of Hermione's favourite muggle sweet- Parma Violets. She grinned softly to herself as she let her body soak in the glorious scent, watching with glittering eyes as pale lilac bubbles floated around the room.

She took her time in bathing, wanting to relax, although she finally relented, slowly stepping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her head and drying off, before slipping on a silk cream dressing gown. Striding over to her dresser she grabbed her wand intoning a soft incantation. With an image in her mind the magic left her wand, and the deed was complete. She smiled once, and then got to work on her makeup.

Normally, she wouldn't be bothered with any primping, but this was a special occasion and she felt that it was very important for her to be as decent as possible. Another incantation forced out a soft blue glow from her wand that settled on her face in a layer, before seeping lightly into her skin.

She gave one last smile to her reflection before turning to the dress splayed on her bed, and frowned. It was a periwinkle satin floaty…thing. It was nice, and she did like it. However, it felt way too…austere. That feeling in her gut was getting stronger. No, it just wouldn't do for the events of the evening.

A slow smirk grew across the muggleborn's face as she spoke the incantation and tapped the edge of the dress. The room electrified and the fabric seemed to ripple, starting from the bottom and crawling up, slowly transforming itself. _Perfect, _Hermione thought. It was perfect for the first part of the evening.

Now, the bookworm couldn't help but think that something was missing. _Oh! Victor and I won't match now…It's not a very important detail, of course…but it is a special night…_A spark of an idea fluttered in Hermione's head.

She already had the right spell for her needs. Whispering the spell twice, Hermione thought of two different pictures in her head. Slowly, the air seemed to shimmer. Then it started to twist, dust notes glittering in the muted lights as the air seemed to thicken and solidify into a big, glittering globe. It split itself into two, and started to form two different shapes. The first of the globes was for Victor. As soon as they were done, Hermione gathered the first shape, loosely wrapping it and scrawling a note onto a scrap of parchment.

_Dear Victor,_

_ I would be delighted if you would wear this to the ball. If there are any measurement problems, a quick re-fitting spell should do the trick. I bring this now as I only realised that the Durmstrang robes your headmaster has provided you all with would not be suitable for the ball, and would certainly most not match my dress. It's a trivial issue, I know, but this is a very important occasion. Please meet me outside the Great Hall with the other champions. I will be fine making my own way there._

_ Hermione Jane Granger_

Tying the package to Pavarti's barn owl Cesare, whom was perched on the girl's bed, she sent it off. Hopefully Victor _would _don the outfit.

Holding up the second shape up to the light, Hermione slipped it on. A perfect fit. Picking up the dress on the bed, she performed a spell that would mould the two dresses together. She could flick between the two within a second. If she wanted the first dress and was wearing the second, only a conscious thought would see her outfit changed.

She would have just worn the first of her creations; however it'd be useless and hopeless if it were to be ruined. It needed to stay immaculate for as long as possible. Hermione had invented the spell herself a while back, but she was not sure when she would ever even need it, and until now, it had just been a challenge to while away some boredom, inspired by Lavender's many 'womanly woes'.

She hastened to slip on some shoes, aware that she would need to rush if she kept on dallying, and, peering under her bed, she reached for an old jewellery box.

Her jewellery consisted of a white gold bracelet with dangling charms of glittering moons and stars, earrings silver too, small white gold moonstone and diamond crescent moons dangling from her lobes. Her necklace, also a white gold, was following the trend for the rest of her decoration.

The thick chain hung low, and the almost obscenely large stone settled itself between her breasts. The stone shone from within and took in all light that fell upon it, changing the light into insurmountable sparks of radiance- a brilliant white, shot with a rainbow glint.

With fifteen minutes left to spare-just enough time to get down to the Great Hall to enter with Viktor- Hermione was ready. She slipped her wand into a holster on her inner right thigh, a dagger on her left, and then, slowly, stood up. Her legs trembled in anticipation. The feeling was getting stronger, but it was not the right time. Not yet. Purposefully, she strode out of the dormitory, ambling cautiously down the stairs, and out of the common room.

* * *

Please remember to read, relish, and review!


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE (I HATE THESE TOO)

I will be slowly transferring everything onto my Fanfictio. io Beta account lovelies 3

I WILL post more and I will probably still use this site, just not as much.

Love you all, I will eventually remove this once I believe there's been enough time to read it 3


End file.
